This disclosure relates to corrosion inhibitors and, more particularly, to methods of making corrosion inhibitors.
Components made from metallic alloys, such as aluminum alloys, achieve higher strengths through inclusion of alloying elements. However, the presence of these alloying elements tends to make the alloy vulnerable to corrosion. Typically, the component utilizes a protective coating containing a corrosion-inhibitor to protect the underlying alloy from corrosion.
One type of corrosion-inhibitor includes hexavalent chromium in the form of a barium or strontium chromate compound, for example. Although effective, hexavalent chromium is commonly recognized as a carcinogen and is therefore undesirable for use as a coating.
Chrome-free corrosion-inhibitors have been used as an alternative to hexavalent chromium inhibitors. For example, chrome-free corrosion inhibitors utilize anodic and cathodic corrosion inhibitors to resist corrosion of the underlying alloy.
The effectiveness of the anodic and cathodic corrosion inhibitors is related to their composition and availability for corrosion inhibition. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for the synthesis of corrosion inhibitors to improve the quality and availability of the corrosion inhibitor.